


Fugitives

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Severus and Draco on the lam...





	Fugitives

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The dilapidated church’s gargoyle stared down menacingly as the man walked swiftly past, head down. If he felt the stone’s presence, its verdict, he gave no signs. The boy beside him shuddered. This was not new. He hadn’t stopped since they had fled the scene of the crime; his greatest failure.  

“Draco, are you sure this is where we are to meet the Dark Lord?”  They had come to the misty, deserted graveyard to receive their reward; their punishment.  

The boy nodded his head and then gulped as the wind around him rustled and a figure appeared, as if from the air itself.


End file.
